A Love Hate Relationship
by 0Anime-Luver0
Summary: I suck at summarys so here we go! May and her friends get teased everyday by Drew and his friends. May always say how much she hates them but her friends see otherwise. A MayxDrew Fanficton with some DawnxPaul MistyxAsh and BrockxZoey
1. Chapter 1

**0Anime-Luver0:Hey everyone Welcome to my first Fanfiction!**

**0Anime-Luver0:Construtive critisicm is welcome as is flame but please don't be mean!**

**0Anime-Luver0:Don't forget to msg and tell me how I did Enjoy!**

* * *

May glared at the green haired boy walking past her and her friends. "May, May, hello!" She snapped out and saw Dawn Misty and Zoey looking at her confused. "What happened?" Zoey asked "Yeah you were spacing out." Misty added. Dawn then got a sly smirk on her face. "I bet you were staring at Drew again." May blushed deep red. "I was not staring at him!" She hid her face in her hands. "Do I see a blush?" Zoey and Misty teased. "My names May and I'm to dumb to admit to the fact that I am utterly and undoubtly in love with Drew!" May glared at the now dancing Dawn.

Dawn was too busy laughing and dancing she didn't notice the trash can and screamed when she tripped and fell in. This caused May to laugh and Misty and Zoey to laugh harder then before. Dawn frowned and crossed her arms when everyone else started laughing too. Just then Drew and his friends came up and looked at the scene. "Hmmm I always said you and your friends belonged in the trash but i didn't know you took it so litterally." A smirking Paul retorted. Dawn jumped out off the trashcan shouting. "Why you little I oughta pumble you!!" While Zoey Misty and May just glared. Drew chuckled. "If any of you could really pumble us you would have done it by now." May growled. "Just because were not stupid enough to start something in school doesnt mean we cant."

She now had her hands on her hips and was glaring at them. "Yo, Paul, Drew!" A sudden voice caught their attention. They found that the source of the voice was Ash and Brock. "Great theres more." Zoey mumbled. "Well sorry to say ladies i have to go!" Drew pushed through them with Paul behind him. Drew stopped by May and handing her a rose he said,"Until me meet again." Then chuckling he walked off to Ash and Brock. Zoey Dawn and Misty looked at May and saw her blushing. Then catching what she was doing she threw the rose to the ground and stomped off. Dawn Zoey and Misty watched with a amused look on their face.

* * *

With May

May had stomped off to the girls bathroom. Right now all she had to do was cool off. Once calmed she thought everything that had just happened. Doing so made her blush more. "Ugh, no, I don't like drew!" She kept repeating the same line until she was satisfied. She then walked out and saw her friends at her locker apparently waiting for her to return. "Hey guys. sorry i stomped off." May smiled at the three then quickly that smile dissapeared. They were all looking at her with amused looks.

"What?" She asked confused. "So why'd you stomp off?" May immiediatly regretted coming to her locker. "Um um," She then sighed, "I don't know, the way he makes me feel sometimes is weird. Its like i can't breathe." Dawn suddenly tackled her friend in a hug. "Oh May your in love, I knew it!" She shouted. May held up her hands in defense. "Now wait a minute no one-" Zoey smiled. "It's about time you realized it." May couldn't argue for the tight hold from Dawn made it quite hard. "Why such a jerk though?" Misty asked.

They all got quiet intently wanting to hear her anwser. _I guess its no use now, i_ _love drew and didn't realize it. _Sighing in surrender. "I don't know, maybe cause deep down I think theres someone really sweet and hes really romantic with the roses and everything. He just amazes me with the new things I learn from him everytime we argue." May was now blushing deep red as her friends were awestruck hearing her. _How am I going to act around him now, i wont know what to do or say around him._ "Come on May we have to go to class." Dawn grabbed her arm and dragged her to their next class, Zoey and Misty following right behind.

* * *

**0Anime-Luver0:Well how'd you like it! I tried not to make it too short and srry if it is!**

**0Anime-Luver0:Remember msg and flames welcome just don't be too mean!**

**0Anime-Luver0:I hope u liked my first chapter! Get ready for number 2 if u liked this one!**

**0Anime-Luver0:I forgot to mention but this story is dedicated to my best friend leah! I hope u like! I know you luv drew and thanx for everyhting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**0Anime-Luver0:Hey heres chapter 2 Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since May realized her feelings for Drew. She was sitting on her bed now waiting for anything to happen. She layed down and remembered the day she realized she loved Drew.

_FlashBack_

_Dawn pulled her daydreaming form in to their next class which they happened to have with Drew and Paul,science. To make it worse that paticular day they had a pairs expirament. Four to a group and the teacher picks. May prayed she wouldn't be paired with Drew but luck was aganist her. Luckily she was with Dawn, but unfourtunately for her friend they also had Paul in a group. __**I must be immensly hated today. **__May and Dawn thought before taking their seats in front of the two. "Well who would've thought we'd meet again so soon." Drew retorted. May blushed then stamerred. "W-whatever." She then looked at the teacher explaining something. Drew had a confused look on his face and Dawn was shaking her head. _

_End Flashback_

"Ugh!" May sat back up. "I just don't know what to do!" Suddenly a knock was heard from her door. _It's about time. _She thought then bolted down the stairs, threw open the door then immiediatly slammed it shut. She turned her back to the door blushing and wide-eyed. "Why is Drew here?" She whispered to herself. "Okay calm down." Slowly she turned around and opened the door.

"Hello." May said this looking to the ground in embarresment. "Guess your even clumsy at home." He retored rubing his forhead where the door hit him. "Sorry." May apologized. "Why are you here, Drew." She asked now confused. "Well you've been acting really weird these past couple of weeks, you know not argueing back, even your friends are acting strange." May suddenly brightned up. "You were worried about me!" She exclamied smiling widely, then catching what she was doing stopped. "No. I was just wondering." May thought she saw some red on his cheeks but couldn't be sure. "Anyway can I come in, and if I can't don't slam the door in my face again, that hurt." May gasped then stumbling over her feet apologized and let him in. "Sorry." With a flick of his hair he muttered, "Thanks."  
Drew looked around some admiring the diffenrent aspects of the house. "Nice place." He simply said. May stood there with her hands on her hips confused. "What?" He asked. "You never anwsered my question, Why are you here?" She looked at him like she was trying to solve a puzzle. "I told you I was wondering whats up." He paused then continued after playing with May's cat. "It's no fun teasing you and your friends if you don't argue back with something stupid." May glared but softned her look. _He was worried._

Just then a knock was heard. "Oh that must be Dawn." May said out loud. Dawn then let herself in and was about to say something before noticing Drew. Squealing like a little girl she pulled May in to the kitchen and away from a confused Drew. "So May explain." She whispered once out of hearing range. "Explain what?" "You know what why is he here are you guys together?" May blushed then covered Dawn's mouth. "No i alreadly told you he doesn't like me." Dawn rolled her eyes then replied. "Whatever." Then Drew yelled from May's livingroom, "Well I have to get going now." They both popped up and waving watched Drew leave. "May sighed and plopped down on the floor blushing. Dawn giggled at her lovesick friend.

* * *

At school the next Day

May groggily got out of bed, got dressed and started walking on her way to school. Half way there she met up with Zoey, Misty, and Dawn. "So a little birdie told me Dawn was at your house yesterday and saw Drew." Zoey said out of nowhere. "Really same here." Misty backed her up. May blushed deep red. "Yeah so what." "So what! Why was he there?!" Zoey asked. Dawn popped up and startecd going ahead dancing as usual and saying, "Drew was worried about his poor May!" She then lost her balance and bumped in to a brunnette haired girl their age hanging on to a seemingly annoyed Paul. "Oh I'm sorry." Dawn apologized.

"Yeah you better be!" The brunette snapped back. "Why you-." She was stopped from kicking the girl to death when Paul said. "Brianna get off me I don't like you, your nothing but a troublesome girl!" The girl known as Brianna glared then stuck her nosse high in the air and left. Dawn looked between te two before shrugging and going back to her friends not knowing Paul was watching her. May smirked. "Hey don't look now but a certain someone seems to be intrested in you." Dawn had a blank look on her face then turned around. "Paul, yeah right! May shrugged then continued walking to school. Zoey and Misty laughed as they passed a confused Dawn. Dawn soon began to follow running past Paul without a single glance secretly afraid her friends would see the slight smie she had plastered on her face at their words.

* * *

When they got to school May stopped in her tracks and nearly dropped her books. The sight before her was Brianna hugging on Drews arm tightly. May's friends looked at May then to where she was looking. Dawn growled. "How dare she May is the one who really likes Drew!" Zoey nodded. "Brianna likes any boy she can latch her arm on to." Misty shook her head. "She's one stupid girl if she thinks Drew will like her." They then watched Drew walk in school with a smiling Brianna latched on his arm. "No way!" The three shouted. Dawn looked towards May to see her on the verge of tears. "May." May stopped her by looking at her and smiling. "I'm happy if he is so lets just go." The three watched their heartbroken friend walk inside the school building.

* * *

**0Anime-Luver0:I think i messed up the ending a bit but oh well anyway i hope u liked!**

**0Anime-Luver0:Review and Message, i would rlly like to know how i'm doing**


	3. Chapter 3

**0AnimeLuver0:I think i kind of messed up this one but watever we'll see**

**0AnimeLuver0:Thanx for those that reviewed it was rlly helpful**

**0AnimeLuver0:I tried to squeeze in DawnxPaul in this chap **

**0AnimeLuver-:Anyway I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Through out the whole day May had sulked, and when her friends asked what they could do she would smile and say she was perfectly fine. It was now P.E in which they had,obviously, in the gym. Dawn and May walked in to the locker room and saw Misty and Zoey. "Hey guys!" Dawn greeted. "Hey Dawn, May guess what?!" Misty bounced happily as she said this. Dawn listened but May seemed to be a little out of it. "Well you know how Drew walked in with Brianna on his arm, like a couple." May flinched a little out the thought of Drew and Brianna but now was intently listening.

"Well Brianna is actually Drew's like 3rd cousin once removed or maybe the other way around, but she's like totally obsessed with Paul!" May took a minute to register this then smiled a large smile. Dawn wasn't to thrilled about her being obsessed with Paul but she didn't want to show it. _Wait a minute, I don't care if she like him, it's not like i like him, oh forget i'm sounding like May. _Dawn sighed and returned from her thoughts and realized everyone was gone. "H-hey!" She quickly got dressed for Gym and ran out to meet her friends. She saw them once more arguing with Drew and his friends. May had a blush on her face and was getting angrier by the minute. Dawn giggled then ran over to them. "Hey guys," Then looking to the guys she said, "Hey wannabes."

She then spotted an annoyed looking Paul with Brianna hanging off of his arm again. Brianna looked at Dawn and made a scowl, "Your the girl that bumped in to me this morning!" Getting off of Paul's arm she put her hands on hips and continued. "Then to have the guts to act like you were going to do something, please." Dawn was getting angry and had to be restrained by May Misty and Zoey to keep her tackling Brianna. "Brianna leave them alone!" Drew snapped at her. Brianna rolled her eyes then left. "Brianna is kinda of a brat." Drew apologized for his cousin. "I can't believe she's related to you." May said by accident. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I-I mean cause she has brown hair now the attitude i can see but the hair-." May kept rambling on. Drew shook his head when May was suddenly hit by a ball causing her to come back to reality. "What who did that?" She shouted. Everyone pointed to an angry gym teacher.

"Ok why did you hit me?" The teacher pointed to the kids now seperated in to teams. "Dodgeball." May gulped, she hated dodgeball. "Great." She muttered. Everyone watched with confused looks as she sunk to the ground thinking of what the outcome would be. Well since you eight are friends your a team." Without another word the teacher walked off. "Wait no, we can't be paired with nimrods like these!" Misty shouted pointing to Drew, Ash,Brock and Paul. "Hey were no nimrods." Ash shouted back angriley(sp). "Yeah right!" They then got in to a big fight.

"Wow you girls sure do like to fight." Brock said to Zoey. Zoey looked offended. "Us your the one who won't admit your a nimrod!" Now both Zoey and Brock were fighting. Dawn sighed and looked to see a ball roll to her feet. "Hm." She thought, then picking it up she looked at the four arguing. She threw the ball as hard as she can but unfourtunately for Dawn she had bad aim and hit Paul right in the face. He got up and looked at her glaring. "Oh crap." She gulped and fell back as the ball was thrown back and hit her in the forhead. "How dare he." She got up and thus started a ball fight. Drew and May looked at the bunch and sighed. The teacher came up and blowingher whistle she yelled,"Your not supposed to hit each other!! Your a team."

When no one stopped, they were thrown out of the gym and sent to the princepals office,May and Drew included. They walked to the front of the building obviously not going to the princepal's office. "This is all you boys fault." Misty retorted angriley. "Us you started it." Ash replied back. "How so!" Just then May stopped them. "It was everyones fault." She settled their fight. "Maybe-." She began. "Maybe we could have a truce." They all looked at her surprised. "Well we always fight and really over nothing. I'm sort of sick of it." _And I don't want be mean to Drew. _She added in her head. They all thought for a minute but then agreed. Then shaking hands they called a truce. Dawn streched then said. "Well I'm glad thats over now lets go home, forget what the gym teacher said." They said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

* * *

**0AnimeLuver0:Well there u have it i hope u liked**


End file.
